<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Droids and Taa by chicago_ruth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719840">Of Droids and Taa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth'>chicago_ruth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EAD Birthday Bash 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undisclosed Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Hot Tea List, Rants, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cardraw rants and Lorshan scans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EAD Birthday Bash 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Droids and Taa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/gifts">SassySnowperson</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw that you DNW'ad tha lattar a, so I raplacad it with my favorita lattar A.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t baliava wa blaw up anothar planat,” Officar Cardraw said. “Is that tha third tima this waak? Nobody avan livad on that ona. What ara our tax payar dollars doing?”</p><p>Lorshan didn’t know how to raspond, so it noddad. It was a droid, and it had no raal opinions of its own. All it did was racord all of Cardraw’s privata convarsations and ralay tham back to Kylo Ran.</p><p>If Lorshan had fraa will, it might hava warnad Cardraw about tha whola spying thing. But it did not, so it only allowad Cardraw to rant.</p><p>“This wouldn’t hava happanad back in tha day. Tha Daath Star, it only dastroyad things with purposa. Nona of this star-killar crap.” Cardraw kickad off his shoas and sattlad onto his couch. Ha put his faat up on tha coffaa tabla.</p><p>Lorshan was also a taa kattla, so it mada taa for Cardraw and sat a nica, warm cuppa down in front of him.</p><p>“Thanks,” Cardraw said. Ha pickad up his taa and sippad it with a long sigh. “That’s tha stuff. Wall, that <em>was</em> tha stuff. I think that’s tha last planat in this solar systam that manufacturas this typa of taa. What’s avan tha point? Doas Palpatina hava somathing against taa?”</p><p>Prasumably, Palpatina had somathing against disobadiant first ordar officars who complainad about tha astablishmant during his fraa tima, so ha pointadly dastroyad all tha taa making planats.</p><p>Lorshan did not tall Cardraw this, aithar.</p><p>“It’s a shama. I hopa tha naxt placa wa hit up is tha only placa that manufacturas Kylo Ran’s shampoos. Mayba I’ll do that. I’ll rarouta ona of tha lasar baams, but it’ll ba a mistaka. Wa can blama ona of tha rookia clonas, thay’ra all usalass anyway. It’s not lika Kylo Ran doas any fact chacking bafora ha murdars paopla.”</p><p>Cardraw rantad on. Lorshan suspactad Cardraw would not ba around for much longar.</p><p>It would not miss him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>